Ciudad de bajas pasiones
by Chisheccid
Summary: El vestido rojo se deslizó por su pierna suavemente mientras se iba poniendo de pie, y todas las miradas la siguieron mientras se acercaba a la barra, justamente en dirección al espadachín. Se sentó a su lado.


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, los pensamientos vertidos en este fic son solamente los delirios de una loca.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 017: Ciudad de bajas pasiones.

Ciudad de bajas pasiones

Estaba perdido, desorientado, sin saber qué hacer de su vida después de haber dejado el Dojo atrás para cumplir con su sueño, para alcanzar la meta que se había propuesto y seguir adelante con la promesa que le había hecho a... A ella.

Se detuvo en seco, había sido la primera vez en el día en que tomaba consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto todo se le tornó irreal hasta el punto de casi asfixiarse. Llegó a un pueblo y en el momento exacto, estaba anocheciendo y la verdad es que el hambre y otras necesidades básicas como dormir, habían surgido de pronto, sin duda, estaba cansado.

No sabía cómo, pero misteriosamente, había caminado más de las dos horas que se suponía debía caminar para llegar al pueblo donde acostumbraba a ir con su maestro a recoger provisiones, las ansias le ganaron y empezó a ir a un paso más rápido para llegar y poder descansar, no es que estuviera cansado físicamente ya que el entrenamiento de varios años lo habían ayudado a soportar más de lo que un ser humano normal podría, pero el cansancio mental y emocional lo superaban a pesar de que el entrenamiento espiritual que había recibido en el dojo había sido efectivo. No se le podía culpar, después de todo, aunque no pareciera, aún era un humano.

Y como a todo humano, el hambre lo atacó. El rugido de su estómago lo alertó y el sabroso aroma de la comida que le llegaba de repente se iba intensificando con cada paso. Se guió por el olfato como lo haría un animal y entró salvajemente al lugar en donde instintivamente le habían mostrado sus sentidos.

En efecto, era un restaurante, sacó unos pocos billetes de su bolsillo y mentalmente agradeció a su maestro por haberle dado lo suficiente para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Comió hasta hartarse.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho salió del lugar y con las fuerzas renovadas decidió que la noche no lo detendría y llegaría sin problemas al siguiente pueblo en donde empezaría a luchar, sin embargo, apenas salió, su desorientación hizo que empezara a dar vueltas por todo el pueblo sin poder encontrar la salida, se rindió, entró a un bar y pidió una cerveza, y otra, y otra y otra. La noche era joven.

Era imposible saber a ciencia cierta en lo que pensaba, pero allí estaba, callado, reservado, siempre con el jarro en los labios y la mirada hacia al frente, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo por ese semblante serio y amenazante que siempre guardaba en sus ojos, todos lo miraban con recelo, todos, con excepción de una mujer que lo miraba sin descaro, con una sonrisa siempre plantada en los labios y un jarro de cerveza medio vacío en una mano.

El vestido rojo se deslizó por su pierna suavemente mientras se iba poniendo de pie, y todas las miradas la siguieron mientras se acercaba a la barra, justamente en dirección al espadachín. Se sentó a su lado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, ante la expectativa de los demás, antes de que ella diera un primer paso.

...

Quizás habían sido las cervezas de más, o prefería echarle la culpa a ellas, pero lo cierto es que en esa ocasión no había podido resistir a los encantos de aquella mujer que le había ofrecido una cerveza después de haber entablado una conversación. De hecho, ya era muy extraño el haber entablado una conversación, seguramente era por el efecto de las cervezas de más.

Sea como fuese, no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía tan bien el estar mordiendo su cuello y aspirar ese aroma tan peculiar y encantador de ella. No podía detenerse, se estaba embriagando con cada beso, con cada gemido que le hacía emitir, con cada roce de su cabello mientras se inclinaba. Necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya, quería escucharla gemir más fuerte, había enloquecido.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, y prácticamente Zoro se apresuró dentro de ella arrastrando a la mujer consigo. Ya dentro, el espadachín olvidó lo poco de compostura que le quedaba, deslizó sus manos hacia los muslos blancos y tersos y los acarició con furia, subiendo dolorosamente hacia los glúteos, y Zoro, más por instinto, sabía que eso le estaba dando placer a _esa mujer_.

No se habían tomado la molestia de decir ni preguntar por nombres, al fin y al cabo, los dos sabían que aquello era solamente cuestión de una noche y que probablemente nunca más se volverían a ver, eso fue quizás el último detonante. La empujó haciendo que cayese sobre la cama y sin dudar un solo momento, él cayó encima, las mordidas dejaban una marca rosa que se iba tornando lila sobre la superficie lechosa que era su piel, y ella, con cada brote de dolor se excitaba aún más, y gemía pidiendo por más.

Se alejó un poco para admirar su cuerpo, tan delgado y bello, tan perfecto que no pudo hacer otra cosa que hundirse más en el deseo, en los besos, en cada suspiro.

Se hartó, la ropa era un inconveniente y decidió que en ese momento, cualquier prenda sobraba, empezó a desnudarla con rapidez, sin que eso significase que se perdiera el encanto en ningún momento, y cuando ella estuvo sin prenda que la cubriese, él hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo.

Zoro se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, y con un lento vaivén empezó a rozar piel contra piel, elevando la temperatura a niveles insospechados y aumentando los gemidos y la aceleración. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del espadachín al sentir la humedad que poco a poco le rozaba el abdomen, sin darse cuenta, la había estado estimulando sin ser esa su intención inicial.

Con delicadeza, enrolló el cabello de la joven en su mano, y con leves movimientos la fue moviendo hasta que hizo que quedara boca abajo, el vaivén continuó durante unos segundos más hasta que ella pronunció.

-Hazlo ya- Sonó a súplica que Zoro encontró deliciosa.

Lentamente fue poniendo su mano morena sobre el vientre blanco y perfecto, la fue levantando unos centímetros hasta que quedó a la altura perfecta para proseguir, la fue penetrando, sintiendo como su pene era encerrado en una ola de calor que lo devoraba lentamente, y ella, de espaldas a él, solamente podía aferrarse a las sábanas y morderse el labio levemente y así aguantar más.

El ritmo constante no se hizo esperar, al igual que los gemidos que emitían ambos, él, un sonido gutural electrizante, que dejaba notar sin ningún celo todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, y ella, ligeros gemidos agudos que podrían haberse comparado con la más pura tentación de las sirenas, y el vaivén seguía, cada vez aumentando su ritmo, haciendo que las estocadas sean más profundas, y por ende, más placenteras.

La joven misteriosa de pronto paró y desacomodó su posición dejando a Zoro desorientado, pero al instante, dio la vuelta y le sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que lo había enloquecido en primera instancia.

-Ven- Invitó ella mientras abría las piernas, permiténdole el pase directo a su entrada.

Esta vez, Zoro no se contuvo más e hizo del movimiento aún más fuerte y salvaje que el anterior, arrancándole gemidos profundos y sonoros. Los besos hicieron nuevamente su aparición entre respiraciones agitadas y gotas de sudor, la mujer aprovechó su posición para aprisionar la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas y aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda para sincronizar sus movimientos.

Estaban llegando a su límite, los sonidos que emitían ambos resonaban por todo el lugar, creando ecos pasionales por cada rincón del motel en el que se encontraban, hasta que al fin, un gemido unísono se esparció, dando a entender que habían llegado al clímax.

Zoro se desplomó sobre ella, agotado, bañándola con su sudor, y ella, se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y a regular su respiración.

Lentamente fueron separando sus cuerpos, Zoro quedó sentado frente a ella y le ofreció una sonrisa tosca, ella devolvió el gesto.

-Esto aún no ha terminado- Le dijo la joven con la voz más sensual que tenía y se le abalanzó para quedar sobre él.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se empaló ella sola sobre su miembro aún erecto, y empezó a moverse a una velocidad increíble, si antes la cama ya rechinaba, ahora era mucho más fuerte, en cualquier momento la romperían, Zoro también hizo lo suyo, y desde abajo fue moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo, y pudo ver, desde esa perspectiva, los labios inferiores que se presentaban rojos, no pudo resistir por más tiempo y se vino nuevamente dentro de ella mientras posaba sus manos toscas sobre las nalgas hirvientes que tenía encima.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle, y sin dejar que lo anterior la interrumpiera, siguió con lo suyo hasta alcanzar ella también el orgasmo.

...

Amaneció. Zoro abrió los ojos pesadamente, sin querer que el sueño acabase, pero terminó por despertar al recordar a la mujer y que probablemente aún siguiera allí, admitió que quería volver a repetir antes de irse, sin embargo, no encontró nada más que su aroma llenando el ambiente. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cada escena de la noche anterior, recordó los gemidos, el tacto suave de su piel, el dulce sabor de sus labios, la textura de su sexo en su lengua, y claro, también de esos labios dulces succionando su miembro arrancándole el último orgasmo de la noche.

Se vistió, agarró sus pocas pertenencias y se marchó para empezar una nueva vida.

...

El sueño de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo estaba cada vez más cerca gracias al capitán del barco pirata en donde había decidido permanecer hasta las últimas consecuencias, y precisamente estaban dejando atrás la isla de Arabasta, veía a sus nakama entristecidos por la separación de Vivi, pero la verdad es que a él le preocupaba otro asunto.

Después de regañarlos y recibir insultos por parte de la tripulación entera, decidió dar la vuelta resignado mientras escuchaba las idioteces que proferían Luffy y Usopp, una puerta se abrió tras él y una voz femenina pronunció.

-Así que por fin salimos de la isla.

-Si- Respondió despreocupado

-Bien hecho-

Zoro tomó consciencia de lo que ocurría y pretendió enfrentarla, sin embargo, con un par de movimientos y palabras, Nico Robin, la reciente enemiga que habían derrotado junto a Baroque Works, se apoderó de la situación.

Y de pronto, la mente del espadachín quedó en blanco, sabía que algo importante se le estaba escapando, podía escuchar las voces de sus nakamas tan lejanas, algunos gritos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos e hicieron que él también gritase el nombre de su capitán.

Las cosas sin duda iban pasando de una manera que no le gustaba para nada a Zoro, y harto de ver como sus nakamas iban cayendo uno a uno a los encantos de esa mujer, decidió marcharse a la otra cubierta, y allí se hubiera quedado de no ser porque ella lo siguió hasta allá.

-Es un barco agradable, ¿Siempre está así de animado?- Le preguntó

-Sí, así es.- Respondió Zoro con la mayor indiferencia posible.

-Oh.- Y le dirigió una sonrisa que al espadachín dejó petrificado, y allí fue cuando la recordó, ella era la misteriosa mujer que había encontrado en la primera noche de su aventura.

Esa misma noche, Nico Robin se coló al puesto de vigía, y con la misma voz que utilizó para seducirlo en el bar le dijo -Al parecer, será un viaje interesante, kenshin-san.

FIN

Bueno, vaya, acabé el fic, no me esperaba poder acabarlo hoy mismo, pero al parecer este par me pone mucho actualmente.

Fic dedicado a Cris, a Kyon y Chrno, porque por estar comentándoles algunas de estas ideas pudo salir el fic, y más que nada a Cris por haber esperado pacientemente hasta altas horas de la noche para leerlo.

Un beso y suerte!


End file.
